Slytherin Princess: Mia LeStrange-Snape
by DreaAmaral
Summary: Bellatrix LeStrange's only daughter was chosen to go undercover when she was eleven years old in order to worm her way into the life of one Harry James Potter. Mia LeStrange-Snape has always been smarter than children her age, she was honored to be picked by the Dark Lord for this mission. *This is my first story*


**Chapter 1: Weasley Wedding**

Mia LeStrange woke up to pounding on her and Ginny Weasley's door. "Hermione! Ginny! Wake up! It's almost time for the wedding!" Ron Weasley said, "Come on we have to be ready soon!" Mia got out of bed and grabbed her wand, she then went to the mirror. She saw herself, her long black hair, her blue eyes, she was taller than when as Hermione by only a few inches though; she proceeded to casting the Glamor charm, changing her black hair to its familiar bushy brownness, her blue eyes to the hazelnut brown and she shrank a bit as well.

Then she went to wake up Ginny, "Gin! Ginny! Wake up! Come on the wedding's starting soon!" "Mhhmmm.." Ginny mumbled, "What! I'm up I'm up!" Ginny got up from her bed and went to the bathroom.

"Hurry up Gin! I'm hungry and we have to get ready for the wedding!" said Hermione.

"I'm coming I'm coming! Hold on, I need to fix my hair" replayed Ginny.

"Your hair's fine Gin, leave it and let's go get ready!" yelled Hermione. They went out and walked down the hall to go eat a quick breakfast and then to go find Molly to help them change for the wedding.

"There you girls are, I was wondering what happened to you two" Mrs. Weasley said, "Come on hurry up and eat your food, we need to be ready soon"

"Sorry Mum, we overslept, we were talking about the war and what we'll do afterwards" Ginny said, "We went to sleep pretty late"

"Fleur wants you girls to be ready in half-n-hour so eat up!" Mrs. Weasley said, "Your dresses should be in your closet"

"Ok thanks Mum" Ginny said," Come on 'Mione we should get going"

They both ran up the stairs to their room and opened the closet to get ready. "Oh wow, Gin these dresses are brilliant; a perfect combination of blue and green, and the white shoes are simple, yet perfect for a wedding outside " Hermione said, "Come on let's hurry up and go see Fleur" They dressed and both went out to find Fleur who was already in her wedding dress and was happy to see them. "There you girls are! I was hoping you would come soon, you know before the wedding starts!" she said, "Hurry up now so I can marry Bill"

The girls all rushed to get ready and they all went to their places to start the wedding. 'I'm so happy, Bill's finally getting married! I always thought he'd get married right after Hogwarts but this is good too" Ginny said in a rush of words, "I just hope that Fleur is a good wife to him and that she doesn't have as many kids as Mum" "I'm sure that she'll be an excellent wife and i don't think kids are coming soon!" said Hermione, 'I mean today is the wedding so maybe in a few years"

The wedding started, everyone turned to see Fleur glide down the aisle to Bill, with her father on her arm, ready to give her away. Her dress was a simple design with a few touches of elegance; a light blue- green color with diamonds around the neckline, bottom and middle. The veil was white and went down her back to the floor and stopped a few feet behind her, she wore a tiara that had sapphires imbedded in it. Bill was dressed in dark blue dress robes, with his hair combed down and his scars less than visible. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were both gleaming with happiness, the fact that their eldest son was finally getting married made them so proud and happy.

"Wow this wedding is great! I still can't believe Bill is married!' Ginny said, "This is like a dream" "Yes well I'm going to change that" Hermione said. "What? Why? How? 'Mione! tell me! Ginny yelled. "Shut up Weasley! I'm not 'Mione, Hermione or a Granger!" Mia yelled, "I am Mia LeStrange! And this is where the fun begins!"

 **Chapter 2: Death Eaters and Wedding Blues**

*Evil laugh* "Good job my little devil, my dear Mia you've done well" Bellatrix said, "I knew you wouldn't let us down!" All around them, pops were heard; more Death Eaters had arrived. "Ah the Weasley family is all here, and Potter, of course, you're here as well" Lucius said, "I see you've met Mia, she has been spying on you for us since she was eleven years old. She, as she might have already told you, is a LeStrange, Bella's one and only daughter"

"What? No! You're lying! What have you done with Hermione? Answer me!" yelled Ron, "Where is she?"

"I'm right here, can't you see me Weasel?' Mia asked, "I've always been here, you're just too stupid to see that I'm not a mudblood! I'm pure and I never loved you Weasel!"

"You're lying! I know Hermione loves me, tell me what you did with her!"said Ron.

"Tell me where she is!"

"She is right in front of you Weasley! said Bellatrix, "Now enough of this, Mia dear let's show these blood-traitors the meaning of the word pain!"

"How could you? how could you do this to us? We're your best friends 'Mione!" Ginny said, "I thought you were a Muggle-born!"

"I'm not a Muggle-born! I'm a LeStrange! always have been, always will be" Mia declared, "You actually thought I liked you? That I was a Gryffindor? I was sorted into Slytherin but the Dark Lord obliviated all of you and made you all think I was put in Gryffindor just so I could get close to you, Potter"

"Enough talk, _Crucio_! "

Wands were drawn out and spells were casted. Bellatrix was fighting Mrs. Weasley, Lucius was fighting Bill and Mia was fighting Fleur. Death Eaters were everywhere and the Ministry was doing nothing to help. The fighting lasted for what seemed like hours, only to be stopped by Voldemort himself. "Enough of this, we must return to the Ministry and start the Muggle registry!" With that they all left.

"I can't believe this! I can't believe that Hermione or Mia was spying on us! How much does she know? Ginny asked.

"Everything! **She bloody knows everything!** " Ron yelled, "She knows all about us! And our plan to..."

"Stop! Ron don't say anymore!" said Harry, "He just meant that she knows too much about all of us" "How could we miss this? She was my best friend, how could I not see that she was a Death Eater?" Ginny asked, "What about her parents? Who are they?"

"I don't know, I've never met her parents, I mean they're muggles so why would we meet them?" Ron said, "Anyways we need to get out of here and go somewhere else, if they can get here they can get anywhere"

"You're right Ron, we need to get going, inside and pack" said Mr. Weasley, "We need to get out of here, you all have 20 minutes, Bill take Fleur to your house and stay there, don't contact us for a while, Charlie you should stay with us for a while and Percy **do not** go to work at all. We need to get going, go now!"

They all rushed to their rooms and were ready in 15 minutes. Mr. Weasley took them to the middle of nowhere and they found a house there, warm and ready for them. "This place looks better than the Burrow!" Ron said, "I think I'll like it here"

"Ron, we have to stay inside for a while, we won't be able to go out and we might not eat as well as we usually do." said Mr. Weasley, "We need to not use magic for a while either, if the Death Eaters have taken control of the Ministry then they will be able to track our location, so no magic!"

"What! Oh come on Dad! We need..."

"..Magic! It's how we make our products and test them!"

"We need magic!" Fred and George said.

"Your father is right, now stop this nonsense and help me make some dinner you two!" Mrs. Weasley said, "We need to get cooking"

Mrs. Weasley, Fred, and George made lamb stew with white rice and green tea. "We made dinner now come and eat everyone" said Mrs. Weasley, "Come on eat and we can clean up the house" They all sat down to eat and when they were done they helped Mrs. Weasley clean up the entire house.

 **Chapter 3: Malfoy Manner**

Lucius Malfoy sat in his library with Mia and Bellatrix LeStrange, and his wife and son. "Mia dear, it's so good to see you again, I trust you're well?" asked Narcissa.

"Yes, I am well Cissy, I'm glad that I don't have to pretend about who I am anymore." answered Mia, " It's nice to be myself again and I've learned a lot about Potter and his friends"

"Of course Mia dear, now we need to know what they're planning to do," said Bellatrix, "Do we need to call the Dark Lord?"

"Yes mother, we do need to come him," answered Mia, "I shall tell you all about their plans after he arrives" Lucius stepped forward and rolled up his left sleeve in order to call the Dark Lord. After he apperated in front of them, they bowed. "Rise all of you, Mia tell me what you know" the Dark Lord said, "I must know everything about their plans"

"Well Albus has figured out your secret, my Lord. He knows that you have made seven Horcruxes and he knows how to destroy them, he plans to skip out from going back to Hogwarts and hunt them all down, Albus has told us that he has already destroyed the diary and ring." said Mia, "They need to find the locket, the cup and the diadem."

"Well I know how to stop them, good job Mia, you've done well" said the Dark Lord, "Now you have one more task to do for me, I need you to return to Hogwarts and prepare the Slytherins for battle, I need them to be ready for when I attack Hogwarts"

"Yes my Lord, they will be ready to fight" said Mia, "Does this mean that I can return as Mia and not Hermione?"

"Yes, Mia you must be prepared to return and make sure Draco does not mess things up!" demanded the Dark Lord.

"Yes, of course my Lord, I shall not fail you" Mia answered, "I need to get ready, may I leave my lord?" "Yes, my dear go and pack, school is to start in a few days" the Dark Lord said, "I need to leave and plan for the attack on Potter to make sure he fails" With that he disapparated.

"Trixy!" Mia yelled at the house-elf.

"Yes, Miss?" Trixy said, "I is here to help you Miss"

"Pack all of my things and then bring me something to drink" Mia said.

"Yes Miss, right away Miss" Trixy said.

"How many house elves do we have mother?" Mia asked.

"35 Mia, we need lots of them, because a LeStrange never works a day in her life" Bellatrix said, "Now we must go to Diagon Alley to get your school things"

With that they went to the fireplace and flooed away. "Mother, I need to go find Draco," Mia said.

 **Chapter 4: Draco Malfoy**

Draco sat on the Hogwarts Express lost in thought. _I wonder who Head Girl is? I wonder if Snape will be a good Headmaster? I hope this year won't be boring like last year, but the Death Eater's invasion was interesting. Of course they only got into Hogwarts because of the Vanishing Cabinet and its twin in Diagon Alley. It'll be nice to have my own common room, being Head Boy and all; as long as the Head Girl isn't a filthy mudblood or half-blood._

He looked up and saw Mia LeStrange, his betrothed since birth . "Mia, I thought you were still going to be Hermione Granger?" Draco asked.

"No, the Dark Lord sent me back as myself in order to train Slytherin House and prepare us for the war" Mia said, " And I'm here to keep an eye on you, sorry"

" That's fine Mia, you are perfect for the job" Draco said, "So are you Head Girl?"

"Yes, of course I am, Snape is Headmaster, so of course he'd make Slytherins both Heads" Mia said "I'm just glad that we can be together, I've missed you"

"I've missed you too, Mia" Draco said " I'm glad you can be Mia again, I hated being mean to you"

"I know, I hated it too" Mia said "At least now I can be Mia LeStrange again"

"Yes, and Slytherin Princess, because Pansy's horrible at it" said Draco "You are the one and only Slytherin Princess of our time, Mia, so you better get used to hearing it"

"Ok, but we should change and be ready for the Great Hall" Mia said "Come on"

As they entered the Great Hall, they noticed that half-bloods and muggle borns weren't there. "Wow, I see the Dark Lord has taken care of the mudblood and half-blood filths" said Draco "It's good to have Hogwarts to the purebloods."

Headmaster Snape stood up and addressed the students, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts, as you can see there are no muggles or half bloods. We have new teachers and new classes, first we have no Care of Magical Creatures, instead we will have a free period for all students, Defense Against the Dark Arts will now be The Dark Arts and Muggle Studies will be changed, instead of learning how they aren't so different from us, you will learn how they should be disposed of and how unworthy they are to be in our world of magic. Your new Heads are, Draco Malfoy and Mia LeStrange. Off to bed when you're done!"

 **Chapter 5: Fighting**

It had been three weeks since school had started, surprisingly the new classes were interesting, so far. Most of the students seemed to really enjoyed the new Dark Arts class; they learned new spells that they never knew existed. What they didn't know was that those spells were invented by Headmaster Snape; **Sectumsempra** was a favorite among most Slytherins, the ability to cut open their victims without getting bloody and the fact that most did not know the reversal spell, meaning that they will bleed out from the injuries.

"She's going to marry me when we graduate! Me! Draco Malfoy! Of course you can't ask her out!"

"But you haven't even given her a ring yet! I want to ask her out! Who cares that you were promised to each other at birth? It's not like you know her at all!"

"I know her, Zabini! Kind of..."

"Ha! I knew you didn't know anything about Mia, Malfoy! For all you know she might not even want to marry you! I bet she hates your guts!"

"She doesn't! We've talked before! I know that she doesn't hate me! Zabini!"

"I bet it was just an act. She might just pretend to like you, Malfoy, in order to please your father and her mother! She is Slytherin after all."

"Get this through your thick skull Zabini! **Mia. Is. Going. To. Marry. Me! Got it?** Why wouldn't she? She knows that we have to follow what our parents had decided, they control who we marry, it's an old pureblood rule, parents choose who their children marry!" After that they both went back to their dorms and went to sleep.

"Hey Mia! Do you want to go out with me?" Blaise asked.

"Umm, why?" Mia asked.

"What do you mean why? 'Cuz I'm hot and I asked you" Blaise said, "So what do you think? Yes or no?"

"Well why not, sure I'll go out with you" Mia said.

"Awesome! So how about we go to the Three Broomsticks?" Blaise asked.

"Sure, wherever you want to go" Mia said, "How about tomorrow? I have to finish an essay for Professor McGonagall"

"Sounds good to me, tomorrow it is" Blaise said, "See you later then Mia"

"Bye Blaise, see you tomorrow" Mia said. She then walked to her class and was daydreaming about her date with Blaise tomorrow for the rest of the day.

Dinner arrived a lot faster than she thought, she met Draco along the way to the Great hall; "Hey Draco" Mia said, "How was class?"

"Hey Mia" Draco said, "Pretty boring but now I'm hungry"

"Boys are always hungry all the time" Mia said, rolling her eyes. They both walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Slytherin table. "The food here is almost as good as home, I wonder if house-elves cook the same stuff everywhere" Draco said.

"I'm sure they can be more creative Draco" Mia said, "They might cook different things everyday the entire time they're owned by one family"

"Yeah, well it's good food" Draco said, "I remember when Father got a new house-elf from a friend and he couldn't cook at all, Father got all upset, because he made us lamb stew but it tasted like cardboard"

"That does sound gross" Mia said, "What did he do to the house-elf?"

"He punished him, don't ask me how, all I know is that now he walks with a limp and has only one eye that works right" Draco said.

"Ah ok, well let's finish then, we need to go on our patrol" Mia said, "Then I need to go to Hogsmeade to find a new outfit."

"New outfit?" Draco asked, "For what?"

"Oh, well I've got a date" Mia said, "Tomorrow night"

"What! You've got a date! What about us?" Draco yelled.

"What do you mean 'us'?" Mia asked, "There is no 'us' Malfoy! now leave me alone!" With that she turned and left the Great Hall, heads turned to her and Draco. "Shit!" Draco swore, he then walked out and tried to find Mia.

 **Chapter 6: Hogsmeade**

Mia looked in nine different stores before she found the perfect outfit to wear when she went out with Blaise tonight. her outfit of choice was simple yet sexy, a simple green tank top that had a little silver snakes on it and which showed her flat toned stomach and was low cut. A small black shirt with dark green designs, it wasn't too short but it was short enough to show her toned legs. 3in. silver heels with dark green snake charms and some black gems tied it all together. She was excited about her date and a little nervous; she was waiting for Blaise in the Common Room, she was so lost in thought that she didn't notice him walk in, not until he walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek, "Oh my God! Blaise! You scared me!" Mia said.

"Sorry Mia, but you looked so cute lost in thought" Blaise said, "What were you thinking of?"

"Oh nothing really, just about homework, the war and how our date will go" Mia said. "Well I plan on making it go well" Blaise said, "Come on, to the Three Broomsticks!"

They walked inside and ordered Firewhiskey. "So, Mia how does it feel to be yourself again?" Blaise asked.

"It's nice and a little strange, I mean I'm so used to coming here and being Hermione Granger, bookworm and best friend to The Chosen One"Mia said, "I guess I sort of miss her"

"You were a bit strange as Hermione though" Blaise said, "I did like how you punch Draco in the nose"

"Yeah that was pretty funny" Mia said, "Did I break his nose or just bruise him?"

"You broke it, he made me fix it for him" Blaise said, "I think he didn't want the school nurse to find out how it broke"

"Really? But he knew that it was just me, why would he be upset over it?" Mia asked.

"He's Draco and a Malfoy, they aren't used to be hit like a common muggle" Blaise said, "He's used to being hit by spells or curses, not fists"

"Well I thought it would be fun to see how a wizard would react to being punched in the face" Mia said, "He certainly wasn't expecting it" They both started laughing at the memory. Mia thought that Blaise wasn't as evil and heartless as he lead on to the other houses. She was starting to like him, more than a friend, she wondered if her mother would approve if she ever married him.

Blaise was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Mia, he thought that they wouldn't be able to talk about much. He had forgotten how beautiful she was, how her long black hair looked like silk, her blue eyes were like sapphires, so bright, he even loved her cute little button like nose, her lips looked so plump and the way she bit her lip a little when she was thinking; it made him want to kiss her. He could stare at her all day, she looked like the perfect girl, she was smart and funny; the perfect combination to beautiful and kind. She was a pureblood too, but his parents wouldn't care, pureblood, muggle-born half-blood or muggle, they didn't care, as long as their son was happy and she could have children.

 **Chapter 7: Anger**

Draco stayed up waiting for Mia to come back to the Common Room they shared. It was well past midnight when she finally showed up, "Mia" Draco said, "You missed curfew and our patrol"

"I told you last night that I had a date" Mia said, "And I'm Head Girl, who cares if I break curfew?"

"As Head Boy I could give you a detention Mia. You're Head Girl! You're supposed to be responsible and sent good examples for the other student!" Draco yelled, "You shouldn't be out so late! Who were you with? They should know better than to keep to out past curfew!"

"I was with Blaise! He asked me out yesterday! Mia yelled, "I had a good time with him, we had lots of things to talk about"

"What?" Draco yelled, "Why were you with him? How could you do this to me?"

"What do you mean by that?" Mia yelled, "I've already told you, there is no 'us'! If you have feelings for me, why didn't you ask me out sooner?"

"I had no idea that he would ask you out!" Draco yelled, "Hasn't your mother told you who you're betrothed to yet? She's supposed to tell you when you turn 16!"

"She never told me anything! Why should I be betrothed to anyone? Can't I decide who I want to marry? Can't I marry for love not money?" Mia yelled, "I don't know!"

"You're betrothed to me! My father told me the day I turned 16 and he told me that I should be excited that your mother would even consider me to marry you" Draco yelled, "He thinks I'm 'unworthy' to marry you"

"My mother never told me any of this! You're lying! You're just jealous that Blaise asked me out first!" Mia yelled, "How could you lie like that? What is it you're really after Draco?"

"Go write a letter to your mother, or go floo home and ask her!" Draco yelled, "And has she still not told you who your father is?"

"Fine! I will! I'll floo home right now!" Mia yelled, "And no she hasn't told me who my father is!"

Bellatrix sat in her room, reading a book and drinking tea. She always loved reading late at night, she never thought sleep was a good idea, not when she had a new book to finish. She was halfway to the end when Mia came, "Mia, dear what are you doing here?"

"I've come here to ask you a few questions Mother" Mia said, 'Is this a bad time?"

"No, not at all Mia" Bellatrix said, "Now what is it that you want to ask me?"

"Who am I betrothed to?" Mia asked, "And who is my father?"

"Well, you are betrothed to Draco Malfoy. He seems like a good young man and I'm sure you'll both be good together" Bellatrix said, "As for your father, I don't think you'll like who he is, Mia"

"Well being betrothed to Draco is a problem because he hates me and I'm dating Blaise Zabini" Mia said, "I'm sure whoever my father is I'll be fine with who he is"

"Dating Zabini!" Bellatrix said, "No, Mia dear, he knows you're betrothed to Draco! Why would he date you knowing that you could never do more than be friends?" Bellatrix said, " As for your father, I never told him that you were his, he has always like the same girl, since when we were in Hogwarts, maybe even before."

"Blaise never told me that he knew I was betrothed" Mia said, "Will you please just tell me who my father is?"

"Your father is Severus Snape" Bellatrix said, "We dated the last few weeks of our 7th year, I never told him I was pregnant. We broke up after we graduated, I knew he still loved Lily Evans, even is she was a muggle-born."

"What? You mean Snape, the man who killed Dumbledore and who always hated me when I was Hermione Granger?" Mia said, "He's my father? Why haven't you told him, Mother?"

"I knew he never loved me, not really" Bellatrix said, "Why would he want us, why would he suddenly care?"

"Why don't you tell him right now?" Mia asked, "Come back to school with me and let's tell him"

Mia and her mother flooed into Snape's office. He walked right in as soon as they stepped out of the fireplace. "Bellatrix, Mia, what is the meaning of this? Do you know how late it is?"

"Yes, I know how late it is Severus. I have to tell you something, something I should have told you years ago" Bellatrix said, "Maybe you should sit down Severus"

"What is it that you need to tell me Bella?" Snape asked, "And why is Mia here?"

"Do you remember that night before we broke up?" Bellatrix asked.

"Yes, why?" Snape asked, "Where is this going?"

"Oh Severus don't tell me you're that thick!" Bellatrix said, "Mia is your daughter! You got me pregnant that night and I never told you because I knew you still loved Lily Evans!"

"What?" Snape said, "Mia? Mine? Why didn't you tell me sooner Bella?"

"What could I tell you Severus?" Bellatrix asked, "We had broken up, and you disappeared for years until the Dark Lord returned"

"So, you just decided to tell no one?" Snape asked, "Why couldn't you tell me sooner? I have missed out on so much of her life." Unknown to them, Mia had left a few minutes ago, neither knew that she was no longer there.

 **Chapter 8: Daddy's little girl**

Mia had returned to her common room, as she entered she saw Draco asleep on the couch, he had stayed up waiting for her to return. She smiled at the thought, she found a blanket and laid it over him. As she did, she noticed a few locks of his hair in his eyes, she lightly brushed them away. When she touched him, he stirred and woke up. "Mia, is that you?" Draco mumbled.

"Yes, its me" Mia answered, "What are you doing out here Draco?"

"I was umm well I was waiting for you to come back" Draco said, "I was hoping that I could see you and apologize for what I said, I'm sorry for everything I said Mia"

"Apologize? Except Draco, you were right, I am betrothed to you" Mia said, "And I found out that Snape is my father"

"What!" Draco said, "Snape? Your father? I thought it was the Dark Lord"

"Draco! Did you really?' Mia asked, "Don't you know that he can't love?"

"Umm no I didn't know that" Draco said 'But Snape your father! Wow. How do you feel about that?"

"Well, I think I finally know where I get my positions smarts from" Mia said, "And he is a interesting man to be a father. Mother told me that they dated in their 7th year, a few weeks before graduation, and the night before, well I happened"

"Gross, I can't picture your mother and Snape together." Draco said.

"Yes well, I can't either and they're my parents" Mia said, "What do you think will happen now?"

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, "You're the daughter of the Hogwarts potions master, or Headmaster now and the Dark Lord's most trusted Death Eater, you're the smartest witch of our age."

It had been a week since Mia found out that she was betrothed to Draco and that Snape was her father. It was during Transfiguration that Headmaster Snape called her to his office. "Mia, how are you?"

"I'm fine" Mia said, "What do I call you though? Father or Headmaster?"

"You must call me Headmaster, for now" Snape said, "After Christmas everyone will know that you're my daughter, your mother wants you to be properly introduced to the pureblood families."

"What exactly does that mean?" Mia asked.

"It means that you must be introduced to our society " Snape said, "Usually done with a ball that your parents plan"

"Wow" Mia said, "A ball, but I need to be ready don't I?"

"Yes, you do need to be ready" Snape said, "Your mother will help you prepare for the ball"

"Well I hope that I don't mess it up than" Mia said, "I don't really have much time to prepare do I?"

"You have two months to prepare" Snape said,"You must start getting ready"

The next day, Mia went to visit her mother, "Mother, I'm home"

"Mia!" Bellatrix said, "Are you ready to be fitted and design your dress?"

"Yes, mother" Mia said, "I'm ready to make the most beautiful original dress ever"

"I have a designer here in the dining room, she is the best and she will make whatever you want with whatever you want her to use" Bellatrix said, "Come, let us go see her"

They both walked into the study and met the designer, "Hello my name is Madame Alyce, I will design the perfect dress for you my dear"

"I want a dress made from snakeskin and have it polished to shine. I want it to be long with some black silk along the edges and it has to be low cut but not too much. It should only fit me, and have some jewelry made to go with the dress and shoes as well." Mia explained, "When can you have everything done?"

"I can have it done in 3 and a half weeks" Madame Alyce said, "Or do you need it sooner?"

"How about in two weeks?" Bellatrix said, "That way if there are any problems we can fix them in the week we have before her coming out ball"

"Yes, that is a fabulous idea Mrs. LeStrange," Madame Alyce said, "I shall do to work at once"

Bellatrix went out to her room and brought down a small wooden box, "Mia dear, I have something for you to go with your dress"

"What is it Mother?" Mia asked.

"It's an old family heirloom" Bellatrix said opening the box revealing a small silver tiara, "I wore it for my coming out ball"

"Oh Mother" Mia said, "It's beautiful. It's perfect for my dress, I love it. Thank you Mother"

Mia took it out of the box and was examining it closely, she could tell that it was Goblin made, most old heirlooms were. A dinging sound surprised both women, "It seems someone has flooed in" Bellatrix said, "Let's go see who it is"

"Bell! Mia! Are you girls home?" Snape asked, "I hope I haven't intruded"

"Severus! What are you doing here?" Bellatrix asked, "Mia is allowed to return home, isn't she?"

"Yes, Mia is allowed to leave the school" Snape said, "I came here in order to see her, Mia dear when we are alone or with your Mother you may call me Father or Daddy"

"Thank you!" Mia said, throwing her arms around her daddy, "I love you Daddy"

"I love you too, Mia" Snape said.

"I'm so glad that the both of you get along so well" Bellatrix said, "I never knew that you would be so accepting of your Father, Mia"

"I'm proud of my Daddy" Mia said, "He is an excellent teacher and a good Headmaster"

 **Chapter 9: Mia LeStrange-Snape**

In the next three weeks that followed, Mia was as busy as a bumblebee. She had to prepare for her coming out ball and the announcement of her and Draco's betrothal to the purebloods of England. Her dress was just how she had pictured it, her shoes were silver like the tiara her mother had given her, she had a necklace, earrings and bracelets that all matched her tiara and shoes. She was very happy and nervous about her coming out ball, which was starting in a few minutes. "Mia, are you ready?" Draco asked, he was going to escort her to the ball, "It's time to go"

"Yes Draco, I'm ready" Mia said, "I'm ready to show the world who I am"

They walked down the stairs and waited for Snape to introduce them.

"I now present to you our daughter Mia LeStrange-Snape and her betrothed, Draco Malfoy!" Snape said, "They are to be married after they graduate"

They both walked around and met with each of the families there, they saw the Parkinson family, the Crabbe family, the Carrow family, the Goyle family and many others. It was going well until Mrs. Parkinson started to act strange, "Mum, mother what's wrong?" Pansy asked.

"Nothing my dear, I'm just feeling a little sick" Mrs. Parkinson answered as she started to morph back into Luna Lovegood, "Ooops, I guess I ran out of Polyjuice."

"Lovegood!" Snape sneered, "What are you doing here?"

"She is here to let us in!" Mr. Weasley said, "The Order is here to arrest you all!"

 **Chapter 10: The Order of the Phoenix**

Wands were drawn and Draco hid Mia behind him as he found a way out without getting caught, "Mia, come on we have to get you out of here! They came back for you!"

"Wait Draco!' Mia said, "What about my parents?"

"They're smart" Draco said, "They have a few tricks up their sleeves"

"How do you know?" Mia asked

"Because, my parents have the same plan" Draco said, "If they're attacked, they knew how to avoid being caught and they know how to make sure that no one remembers where they live"

"Ok, where will we go?" Mia asked, "Will we come back?"

"We're going to one of our safe-houses" Draco said, "I don't know exactly where, we need to take a portkey to get there"

They ran over to the study, and Draco picked up one of the portkeys and they both flashed away.

Back at the house, Bellatrix and Mad-Eye Moody were fighting, " _Colloportus_!" Bellatrix's spell knocked back most of the Order. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Bellatrix yelled, "AND NEVER COME BACK! _OBLIVIATE_!" Her spell had hit every member of the Order, erasing their memories of the past month. Pops were heard as her family took them miles away from the house; they returned soon after. "Where is Mia?" Bellatrix asked, 'Where is my daughter?"

"Draco has taken her to one of the safe-houses" Lucius said, "We'll go after them and bring them both home"

"We'll leave at once" Snape said, "I don't want them to do anything before they are officially engaged"

"Severus, Draco has some control" Lucius said, "And with the charm on him, he won't be able to impregnate her"

"I don't want them to even try!" Snape said, "We are leaving at once!"

They both disapperated to the first safe house, "Alright, let's look inside and see if we can find them" Snape said, "There are two floors and four rooms"

They both split up and went looking for Draco and Mia. "They aren't here, Severus" Lucius said, "Where else do we need to look?"

"We have two other houses to look in" Snape said, "Let's go"

They disapperated again, this time reappearing in France; "Alright this house is more of a cottage" Severus said, "Its has 6 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms and 3 guest rooms"

After they finished there, they went to the other house in Spain, hoping that the children were there. As they appeared in front of the house, Severus knew that they were inside, "They're here"

"Are you sure Severus?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, I know because we never leave the lights on and I just saw someone move inside" Snape said.

"How do you know it's them and not someone else?" Lucius asked.

"Because," Snape answered, "Only a pureblooded Le-Strange or a pureblooded Malfoy can apparate inside without setting off the alarms, but portkeys made by either families work as well"

"Alright, well let's go in and bring them back to the manor" Lucius said.

They walked inside and found draco sitting on the sofa reading, "Draco where is Mia?" Snape asked.

"She went to take a bath, she should be done in a few minutes" Draco said.

"Alright then, we'll wait for her to finish and they we can go" Snape said.

"Go where?" Mia asked, walking down the stairs "Where are we going?"

"Home sweetheart, it's safe to return now" Snape answered, "Come along now, your mother will be happy to know that you're safe"

 **Chapter 11: Engagement**

It had been almost an entire month since the Order appeared, Mia was worried that they might try again, "Mother, are you sure that they won't try to capture me again?"

"Yes, Mia dear, I've told you that I erased all of their memories for the past month, they won't be able to find you or us"

"Alright, if you're sure Mother" Mia said, "Now will we announce my engagement to Draco soon?"

"Yes, the ball for the announcement is this weekend and we must finish your dress" Bellatrix said, "It must be perfect!"

"Yes, I know Mother" Mia said, "It will be perfect, the long silver dress with dark green snakes with black and red diamond eyes. I'm so glad that we could find it!"

"Of course Mia dear anything for you, your dress should be exactly as you want it to be" Bellatrix said, "But of course not as perfect as your wedding dress"

"When can we get married, Mother?" Mia asked

"Whenever you want, Mia" Bellatrix said, "We must have your wedding to be perfect"

"A New Years' wedding would be so perfect!" Mia said, "After midnight we could kiss and start our new life together"

"Alright, Mia dear, we will need to start planning" Bellatrix said, "And we need to inform the Malfoys as well"

 ***At the Order***

"Where did all the time go?" Ron said, "How could we have missed an entire month without knowing?"

"I'm not sure," Harry said, "All I remember is planning on finding the LeStrange Mannor and taking Mia with us"

"We need to find Remus and see if anyone can remember what happened the last month" Ginny said.

"Alright, let's go" Harry and Ron both said, "We need to pack a few things and get to Headquarters as soon as we can"

After they packed, they flooed to Headquarters, and immediately went to find Remus and tell him all that they know. It took them awhile to find Remus and escape the portrait of Mrs. Black, for some unknown reason, they hadn't changed Order headquarters yet. When they had finally found him, he was lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about Remus?" Ginny asked.

"I was wondering what happened last month? Remus answered, "Do either of you know what I did last month?"

"No, we were going to ask you if you knew what we did last month, as in the Order" Harry answered.

"None of us remember what we did last month" Tonks said, "But I think I know what you did Remus",

she showed them her left hand, on her ring finger was a ring and it looked a little old fashion. "I think you proposed to me Remus, isn't this your mother's wedding ring?"

"It is" Remus said, "How could I not remember asking you to marry me Tonks?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't remember either" Tonks said, "I think someone obliviated all of us"

"But who could have?" Ron asked, "Where did we go?"

"I know where we went!" Mad-eye yelled, "We all went to LeStrange Manor in order to get Mia"

"How do you know Moody?" Tonks asked.

"Because, I wrote it down and I just found the paper I wrote it on" Mad-eye said, "I'm positive that one of the Death Eaters obliviated us"

"How could they do that?" Ginny asked, "Is it possible?"

"It is very possible Ginny" Tonks said "If you want someone or a whole group of people to forget you channel your energy and emotions into the spell"

"So what does that mean exactly?" Ron asked.

"It means that someone didn't want us to remember where LeStrange Manor is and how we found it in the first place" Mad-Eye said, "Whoever it was doesn't want us there again"

"So what now?" Harry asked, "Where do we go from here?"

"We get you kids back in school and get ready for the war" Mad-Eye said, "You kids need to go back and teach the others how to fight back, the 5th 6th and 7th years only!"

"Alright, we'll do it" Ginny said, "We can teach them all what they need to know"

Ron looked at Harry, they both knew that they couldn't do as Moody wanted, they need to hunt down the Horcruxes. They also knew that Ginny had no idea that they were both leaving early tomorrow morning.

 **Chapter 12: Goodbye Ginny, My love:**

Harry woke up the next day before the sun came up, he got dressed and woke up Ron, "Ron! Ron, get up, come on, we have to go"

"I'm up, I'm up" Ron whispered, "I'm ready too, I got up awhile ago and got dressed but I guess I fell asleep again"

"That's fine Ron," Harry whispered, "We need to get out of here before your mum finds out and tries to stop us"

"Alright, let's go then," Ron whispered, "We need food, have you packed some yet?"

"Yeah, I packed some last night" Harry whispered, "Hurry up." They both tiptoed down the stairs and out the back door, once they made it to the apperation point, they Apperated and left.

It was around 6 in the morning when Ginny woke up, _I wonder what Mum's making for breakfast today? I hope its eggs and toast and bacon! Yummm._ She proceeded to walk down to the small kitchen to see what was for breakfast. "Mum, what's for breakfast?" Ginny asked. "Eggs and bacon dear" Mrs. Weasley said, "Hurry up and eat now, Ginny, before your brothers and Harry wake up and devour all of it"

"I know Mum," Ginny said, "I'll eat as much as I can, and there'll still be enough left for all of them!" She ate and when she was just finishing up, her brothers had woken up and walked into the kitchen, "Morning Mum" Percy said, "This smells delicious"

"Yeah, Mum-"

"This smells wonderful-"

"And we're so hungry-"

"We could eat all of it!" Fred and George said.

"Alright, that's enough you two" Mrs. Weasley said, "Sit down and eat your breakfast"

"Where's Harry and Ron?" Percy asked, "I haven't seen them"

"I think they're still sleeping" Fred said, "Let's go wake them up George"

"Oh no you don't!" Ginny said, "I'll wake them up, sit down". She walked up the stairs to her brother's room. She knocked but there was no answer. Assuming that they weren't up yet, she walked inside. _Where are they?_ She walked to one of the beds and saw a letter there addressed to her,

'" _Ginny, if you found this then that means that we're gone. I'm so sorry that I couldn't tell you. I didn't want you to come with, if you got hurt, I would just die. Ron and I have gone on an important mission left to us by Dumbledore, he found a way to defeat Voldemort for good, I can't tell you any more though. I love you Ginny, but I can't stay here if it means that Death Eaters could attack your home. All my Love, Harry"'_

Ginny screamed and started crying loudly.

"Ginny!" someone yelled from downstairs. Everyone ran up to Ron's room to see what was wrong with Ginny. Wands out, they thought the worst; when they saw it was only Ginny with a letter they put them away.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"This," was all Ginny could say; she showed her mother the letter she found.

Mrs. Weasley read the letter and handed it over to her sons, "Where are they!" she screamed, "Where did they go!"

"Mum, they've gone, they aren't here" Percy said, "We've already looked"

"Percy, go get your father, tell him what's happened; and make sure no one hears you!" Mrs. Weasley said, "Then I want the both of you to return home."

Percy walked outside and a faint pop was heard, " Fred, George watch Ginny, I need to do something important" Mrs. Weasley said. She walked outside and disapperated to see an old friend

 ***With Mrs. Weasley***

Molly Weasley apperated to the only person she thought could help her and her family; Narcissa Malfoy. Unknown to her husband and family, Narcissa was in contact with Molly, she had been since they were children. They would meet at Narcissa's parents mansion; it had been vacant since they had died a few years back. Whenever they wanted to talk, one would apperate to the house, the other had the necklace on that flashed when they were there. Both women had made those necklaces for each other before the Second War began, in order to stay in contact without being spotted by the Ministry or the Death eaters.

"Molly, what is the matter?" Cissy asked when she apperated to the house.

"Oh, Cissy, they left." Molly said, "My Ron and Harry, they both left early this morning"

"Where?" Cissy asked, "Where would they both go?"

"I don't know" Molly said, "But I need help, when they come looking for Ron, what do I say?"

"Tell them that he's ill with Dragonpox" Cissy said, "They won't want to be too close to him"

"Alright, that will work" Molly said "Thank you so much Cissy"

"Of course Molly dear" Cissy said "Now I should return to the Manor"

"Yes, and I must go home" Molly said, "Goodbye Cissy"

"Goodbye Molly" Cissy said, "Until the next time". With that both women apperated back to their homes.

 **Chapter 13: Hogwarts**

Ginny walked into the Great Hall and sat down with Neville and Luna. "Hi" Ginny said

"Hello Ginny" Luna said, "How was your Christmas?" Over the summer, Luna had realized that the reason people called her 'Loony' was that she talked too much about creatures that they thought didn't exist and that she was a bit odd. She changed herself in order to not get bullied during her last two years of school.

"It was ok" Ginny said, "But later I need to tell you something important ok?"

"Alright" Luna said, "Neville, aren't you going to say anything?"

"What?" Neville asked.

"She said, are you going to say anything?" Ginny said.

"Oh, umm" Neville said, "Well, lunawouldyougooutwithme?"

"Say that again, slowly" Luna said

"Will you go out with me Luna?" Neville asked blushing.

"Of course I'll go out with you Neville!" Luna exclaimed, "I've been waiting for you to ask me since we went to the Yule ball together"

"Aww" Ginny said, "You guys are so cute together, now come on we need to go to the Room of Requirement". They walked to the RoR and Ginny told them what happened over Christmas break.

"So, they're both gone?" Neville asked.

"Yes" Ginny said, "And I thought that they would come back here with me"

"I'm sure that they have a plan, Ginny" Luna said, "We need to make sure that we're ready for the war"

"You're right," Ginny said, "I won't mop around! I'll make sure that when Voldemort comes we'll be ready for him!"

"You think a few kids could do anything to the Dark Lord?" Mia said, "The Dark Lord would kill you all in a second"

"What are you doing here, Le-Strange?" Ginny said, "You don't belong here"

"Shut up Weasley" Mia said, "And the last name is Snape"

"What?" Ginny screamed, "How could you lie about something so.."

"Enough!" Headmaster Snape yelled, "You three, get to your dorms! Mia, dear come into my office for tea"

"Of course, Daddy" Mia said cheerfully. They both left and the three friends stood there in confusion and anger.

"I can't believe she's Snape's daughter!" Ginny fumed, "She was bad enough before, now she's going to be even worse!"

"I do kinda miss her as a friend" Neville said, "Do you think.."

"Neville, she hates us" Ginny said, "She won't be your friend again"

"Yeah, I know" Neville said, "Her mum did torture my parents too"

Neville walked away and started thinking, _I wonder if Mia and I could still be friends even though she might still hate me. She was always a great friend and she always helped me with Potions._ As he thought, he walked right into Mia. "Oof" Neville said, "Sorry, I didn't see where I was going!"

"It's alright Neville, it was an accident" Mia said.

"You're not mad at me?" Neville asked.

"No, Neville I'm not" Mia said, "I still want to be your friend you know"

"Really?" Neville asked, "I thought you hated me? And what would your mum think?"

"Yes really" Mia said, "And what do you mean by what would my mother think?"

"Well your mother torture my parents" Neville said.

"No, she didn't Neville" Mia said, "My mother had been knocked out when your parents were tortured, she told me that the Order blamed it on her"

"Who did it then?" Neville demanded

"The Order, I'm not sure who but I know it's them" Mia said, "My mother said that your parents were trying to help the Dark Lord, and the Order didn't know about it so they punished them and lied about who did it."

"How could they lie to me!" Neville screamed, "I was going to kill your mother because I was told that she tortured my parents! I'm going to the Headquarters and demand that they tell me who actually did it!"

"I'm sure you can go ask them right now, Neville" Mia said, "Go ask Headmaster Snape if you can go ask then return later"

"You're right, I will" Neville said, "Wait, isn't he your father?"

"Yes, Neville Severus is my father" Mia said, "Why?"

"I was just wonder is all" Neville said, "That's kinda cool, I mean you could be Headmistress after him"

"Maybe," Mia said, "But I might want to do other things first. Don't you need to go do something?"

"Oh yeah!" Neville said, "Thanks for reminding me". With that he left.

 **Chapter 14: No more lies**

Neville flooed into the newly established headquarters of the Order. "Oi!" Neville yelled, 'Who's in here!"

"I am!" Mad-Eye said, "What do you need Longbottom?"

"I want the truth!" Neville yelled, "Who tortured my parents?"

"We told you, Bellatrix Lestrange was the one who did it" Lupin said, "Why don't you believe us?"

"Because," Neville said, "I was told otherwise by someone I can trust, now tell me the truth!"

"We told you the truth!" Mad-Eye yelled, "Now go and yell at the person who told you otherwise!"

"No!" Neville yelled, "I want the truth! _Stupify! Imperio!_ " The stunning spell hit Mad-Eye, the curse hit Lupin. ' _Tell me the truth'_ Neville demanded, ' _Who was it?'_

"It was Mad-Eye" Lupin said, "He found out about your parents, and he went insane"

"What!" Neville yelled, "He was the one who made me grow up without parents?"

"Yes, I did what I had to do Longbottom" Mad-Eye said, "Now you need to return to Hogwarts"

"No!" Neville yelled, "I will kill you Mad-Eye! I will avenge my parents!"

"Enough of these games!" Mad-Eye yelled, "Cru.."

"Avada Kedavra!" Neville yelled. Mad-Eye fell and Lupin yelled. Neville quickly flooed back to the castle and went to find Mia.

"Neville" Mia said, "What happened? You look like you were just in a fight"

"I was," Neville said, "I found out who tortured my parents"

"Who was it?" Mia asked, "And what did you do to them?"

"It was Mad-Eye" Neville said, "I killed him"

"Oh, Neville" Mia said, "You're going to have the entire Order after you!"

"I don't care!" Neville said, "He deserved worse!"

"I have an idea" Mia said, "I know how you can be safe"

"How?" Neville asked.

"Come join the Death Eaters" Mia said, "We can protect you and train you to use your magic in a new and better way"

"Alright" Neville said, "I'll do it, I'll join the Death Eaters"

"That's good" Mia said, "Meet me tonight by the lake, we're going to see my mother"

"Alright," Neville said, "See you then"

 ***That night***

"Neville" Mia said "Where are you?"

"I'm here," Neville said, "Sorry, Ginny and Luna wanted to know where I was going"

"What did you tell them?" Mia asked.

"I told them that Snape gave me a detention tonight" Neville said, "for being rude to you"

"Neville!" Mia said, "Well, let's go see my mother". They both walked down to Hogsmeade and apperated to Snape Mannor, Mia called out for her mother, "Mother! I'm here with a new recruit for us"

"I'm in the library Mia dear" Bellatrix called. They both walked down the hall to the library where Bellatrix was sitting.

"Mia" Bellatrix said, "Why have you brought Longbottom here?"

"I want to join the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord" Neville said, "I found out that I was wrong about you and that the Order had lied to me my entire life, not only that but they took away my parents"

"Alright, Neville" Bellatrix said, "We must call the Dark Lord". She proceeded to do so; they waited quietly with tea for the Dark Lord. A faint pop was heard, "Master" Bellatrix said bowing, "my daughter has found a new recruit for you"

"Ah" the Dark Lord said, "The young Master Longbottom, I am surprised at this"

"My Lord" Neville said bowing, "I have learned the truth about my parents and who attacked them, I have also kill that said person. I wish to join you and your Death Eaters, Mia has brought me here at my request"

"Who was it that tortured them Longbottom?" the Dark Lord asked.

"Alastor Moody, my Lord" Neville answered, "I forced him to tell me and then I killed him"

"Ah, Neville, tell me how did you feel when you killed him?" the Dark Lord asked.

"I- I felt good" Neville said, "No, I felt great, I was avenging my parents and it felt great"

"As I expected" the Dark Lord said, "You, my dear boy, might become a very good Death Eater"

"Really?" Neville asked, "I'm not the best with spells though"

"Yes," the Dark Lord said, "Mia will be able to help you with spells"

"Alright" Neville said, "What do I need to do to prove myself to you, my lord?"

"You must tell me where the Order Headquarters is and you must bring me Ginny Weasley" the Dark Lord demanded.

"Yes, my lord" Neville said, bowing, "Mia, I think it's time to return to Hogwarts"

"Alright Neville," Mia said, "My lord" bowing to Him, "Let's go Neville"

 **Chapter 15: New Recruit**

When Mia and Neville returned to Hogwarts, Neville walked back to the Gryffindor Tower and Mia went back to the Heads Common Room in order to tell Draco about what just happened. She walked in and saw Blaise and Pansy there. "Hey, what are you two doing in here?" Mia asked.

"Draco let us in" Pansy said, "He was lonely and he wanted someone to play Wizards Chess with him"

"Where is Draco?" Mia asked.

"I'm right here, love" Draco said, "I just went to get some water"

"I just came back from the Dark Lord" Mia said, "I have some good news as well"

"What is it?" Blaise asked, "And What did He have to say?"

"Well, Neville killed off Mad-Eye" Mia said, "and the Dark Lord has agreed to add Neville to his new Death Eaters"

"Well, I never thought Longbottom had the guts" Pansy said, "But why did he kill Mad-Eye?"

"He was the one who tortured his parents," Mia said, "So he killed Mad-Eye and then told me and I took him to the Dark Lord because he said he liked killing him"

"Wow" Draco said, "At least we're rid of an Auror"

"Yes, well I'm just glad that he knows that my mom didn't do anything to them" Mia said.

"Of course," Draco said, "Hey, you two" pointing to Blaise and Pansy "It's almost curfew, you'd better go"

"Yeah, Goodnight you two" Pansy said, dragging Blaise with her.

"Night Draco, bye Mia" Blaise said.

They both walked out of the Head Dorms and went to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Draco, will you help me?" Mia asked, "Will you help me train Neville and prepare him for the war?"

"Yeah, I'll help you Mia" Draco said, "Let's start tomorrow though, it's late"

They went to bed, Mia's bed, and slept until noon the next day. Mia woke up before Draco did, _Wow, I've never slept this late before. This is Draco's fault, I should go take a shower and get ready for teaching Neville._ She went into the shower, just as Draco woke up. "Mia," Draco mumbled, "Where did you go?" He heard the shower and decided to wait for her. "Hey, Draco!" Mia said, "I'm done in the shower now"

"Ok, I'll shower in a bit" Draco said, "Don't forget to wait so we can go to lunch together"

"I won't Draco" Mia said, "Now go shower, you smell"

"Hey!" Draco said, "I do not smell, not that bad anyways"

"Yeah, yeah" Mia said, "Now get!"

After they were both showered and dressed, they went down to the Great Hall to join the other Slytherins for lunch. "You to are up late" Pans said, "What were you two doing last night?"

"Nothing like that Pansy" Mia said, "We were just pretty tired that's all"

"Yes we were" Draco said, "And we decided to train Neville together later today"

"Oh?" Pansy asked, "Neville, he's pretty cute and he's a pureblood and a new Death Eater recruit which is a plus"

"Gross" Draco said, "You can do better than Longbottom, Pans"

"I can date whoever I want Draco" Pansy said, "Besides you have Mia"

"Yes, I do have Mia" Draco said, "But I just hope that he treats you right"

"Neville is a sweet boy," Mia said, "He'll treat her like a queen, he has the money to as well"

"Really?" Draco asked, "What about his parents?"

"They gave him most of their money when he turned sixteen" Mia said, "He just doesn't have a reason to spend it"

"Oooooo" Pansy said, "I'll give him a reason then"

"Just try not to scare him Pans," Mia said, "He's not used to girls like you liking him"

"I will," Pansy promises, "But at the end of today, he will be mine"

"Good luck with that one," Blaise said, "He is pretty smart in Herbology though"

"There he is!" Pansy exclaimed, "I'll start now, he's very cute"

 ***with Neville***

"Hello, Neville" Pansy said, "How are you?"

"H-hello Pansy" Neville stutters, "I-I'm fine, how are y-you?"

"I'm great, Neville!" Pansy said, "You know I've always thought you were really cute"

"R-really?" Neville asked blushing, "Because you're very pretty"

"Oh," Pansy gasped, "No one's ever called me pretty before"

"R-really?" Neville asked, "Because you're more than pretty, you're beautiful, really more beautiful than your namesake, more beautiful than roses"

"You're very kind Neville" Pansy said, blushing, "Would you like to come sit with me at lunch?"

"Umm" Neville said, "Are you sure?"

"Of course, silly" Pansy said, "I promise they won't hurt you"

"Ah, well" Neville said, "Okay, if you really want me to join you, I will"

"Aww" Pansy cooed, "Thank you Neville" She then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ah" Neville said at a loss of words, "Yes well, shall we go eat then?"

"Oh, yeah" Pansy said, "Come on, I want you to meet everybody"

 ***Back with the others***

"Hey guys" Pansy said, "Neville is here to eat with us"

"Neville!" Mia yelled as she hugged him, "Come sit and eat"

"Longbottom," Draco said, "Welcome to Slytherin table" he stuck out his hand for Neville to shake, "Don't hurt her okay" he whispered so only he could here, "If you do you'll have a bunch of us after you"

"Ah, right" Neville said, in the same whisper tone as Draco after he took his hand, "I don't want to hurt her, I've loved her for a while now"

"Have you now?" Draco asked, "Well, don't forget what I told you, Neville"

"What are you two talking about?" Pansy asked.

"Nothing, Pans," Draco said, "Just welcoming Neville to our table"

"Oh, good," Pansy said, "I want you to be welcoming to Neville"

"Of course, Pans" Basile said, "We'll all be welcoming to Neville" he shook his hand as he said this, "He's a good champ to be dating you Pans"

"Ah, right" Neville said, "Pansy, ah well, this weekend is our Hogsmeade weekend. Would you like to join me?"

"Of course!" Pansy said, "I'd love to go with you Neville" She gave him a hug and another kiss.

 **Chapter 16: Love is in the air**

A month had passed since Neville and Pansy started dating, Neville was excited to celebrate their anniversary. "Hey, Mia" Neville asked, "What is Pansy's dress, shoe and ring size?"

"What are you planning Neville?" Mia asked, "And she's a size 3 dress, 4 ½ shoe size and 5 ring size"

"Thank you" Neville said, "I'm planning something for our anniversary, but don't say anything, I want to really surprise her tonight"

"Okay, I won't say anything to her Neville" Mia promised, "I'll see you later then"

 ***In the Room of Requirement***

 _Pansy, please meet me in the RoR, I have something for you for our anniversary, lots of love, Neville_

That night, Pansy made her way to the RoR wondering what Neville had planned for them.

"Neville are you in here yet?" Pansy asked.

"Yes I am," Neville said, "But first close your eyes"

"Ok, but what are you.." Pansy asked before she felt something on her, "What was that?"

"Open your eyes, love" Neville said, "Look at your reflection in the mirror"

"Oh," Pansy said, "How did you know..?"

"Mia told me your dress, shoe and ring sizes" Neville said, "You look so beautiful in silver Pansy"

"Thank you, Neville" Pansy said blushing, "You don't look so bad yourself in silver"

"I thought it would be nice if we matched" Neville said, "Do you like what I did?"

"Yes, I love what you've done Neville" Pansy said, "It's wonderful and I love you Neville"

"I love you too Pansy" Neville said, "Now let's eat because you look hungry"

 ***One week later***

Pansy was really scared. She and Neville had gone to far, and she just now learned that she might be pregnant and she didn't know what to do or who to tell. She was currently pacing her room when Draco walked in. "Hey, Pans" Draco said, upon seeing her, "What's wrong?"

"Oh Draco!" Pansy said, "I think I'm pregnant!" She started crying.

"What?" Draco said, "Are you sure?"

"No, I need to go see Madam Pomfrey to check" Pansy said, "Will you come with me?"

"Alright" Draco said, "Let's go" They walked to the Infirmary and went to see if Pansy was right or if she wasn't pregnant.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy you must wait there while I check on Ms. Parkinson." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Alright" Draco said, "But I'll stay here"

"Now, Ms. Parkinson, what seems to be the problem?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Well, I think I'm pregnant" Pansy said, "I just want to know if I am or not"

"Alright, take this potion dear and then we'll know" Madam Pomfrey said. Pansy drank the potion and waited to see if she was or wasn't pregnant. Her stomach glowed pink, "Ah, Ms. Parkinson you are pregnant and with a little girl." Pansy bursted into tears and Madam Pomfrey called Draco in.

"Pans, is it true?" Draco asked, "Please tell me."

"Yes, it's true" Pansy whispered, "What do I tell Neville?"

"The truth," Draco said, "If he really loves you, he'll be there for you and your baby; by the way, boy or girl?"

"A little girl" Pansy said, "I've always wanted a girl."

 ***With Neville***

"Pansy?" Neville asked, "I have to tell you something"

"I need to tell you something to Neville," Pansy said.

"Wait, before you say anything," Neville said, he went down on one knee, "Will you marry me Pansy Mary Parkinson?" Pansy started crying,

"Neville, I'm pregnant" Pansy whispered, "I want to marry you but,"

"You're..?" Neville asked, "That's, wow that's wonderful Pansy"

"You're not upset?" Pansy asked, "Do you still want to marry me?"

"No, Pansy, I'm not upset" Neville said, "I'm thrilled, I'm going to be a father and marry the girl of my dreams"

"What?" Pansy asked, "You truly don't care? I will marry you then Neville"

"I love you Pansy" Neville said as he put his mother's ring on her left hand.

"I love you too Neville!" Pansy said, crying.

 **Chapter 17: The News**

It was Christmas break and Pansy had agreed to visit Longbottom Manner and meet Neville's grandmother; Neville also told Pansy about his parents, they went to see them before they left for the manner. Neville had told his grandmother about Pansy being pregnant and she was okay with it as long as they married before Pansy started to show. Pansy and Neville were both happy to marry after Christmas, Neville's grandmother had prepared everything in the three months since Neville told her about asking Pansy to marry him. Pansy was excited, she asked Mia to be her maid of honor and she asked Daphne and her sister to be bridesmaids. Neville asked Draco to be his best man, and Blaise, Theo to be in the wedding as well.

"Pansy, we need to go find you a dress!" Mia said, "It has to be the perfect dress, a one-of-a-kind dress made just for you"

"Yes, Mia is right!" Daphne said, "Let's go to Paris!"

"Let me ask my mother first," Pansy said, "Then we can have our fun"

"Yes, my dear you may go" Mrs. Parkinson said before Pansy moved, "I was going to send you there anyways"

"Thank you mother!" Pansy exclaimed, "Come on, girls! To Paris!"

 ***In Paris***

"Oh, look at all of those beautiful fabrics!" Daphne said, "Pansy, do you have an idea of what you want your dress to look like?"

"I have an idea," Pansy said, "But I need to pick a color"

"Ah, welcome to **1001 Tissus de mariage!"** said, M. Beaumont, "How may I help you young ladies?"

"I need a wedding dress" Pansy said, "But it must be perfect!"

"Je ne connais juste la conception pour vous, jeune dame!" M. Beaumont exclaimed, "Come, come"

 ***One hour later***

"Pansy, your dress is so beautiful!" Mia said, " I can't believe how it looks on you! Like it was made for only you to wear"

"I know!" Pansy said, "It's absolutely perfect!"

"Let's go look for bridesmaid dresses now, Pans" Daphne said, "We need those and then we can go get Neville and you two can decide on what kind of cake you want"

"Ce sont les robes que vous voulez qui vont merveilleux avec votre robe de mariée!" M. Beaumont said, "Follow me dears"

"Oh, wow!" Pansy said, "These look wonderful!"

Pansy choose a light purple sweetheart style dress for her bridesmaids, the dresses puffed out a bit at the bottom. She made sure that all the girls tried on the dresses so they fit properly.

"I love this dress Pansy," Mia said, "And your dress will knock Neville off his feet."

"Do you really think so?" Pansy asked, "You don't think we're moving too fast in our relationship?"

"Neville's loved you for years Pansy" Mia said, "He would always watch you, in class and during dinner."

"Really?" asked Pansy, "I didn't know that. Wow, he's a great guy."

 ***Back at Parkinson Manor***

Neville was pacing in one of the rooms Mrs. Parkinson let him use to dress for the wedding. He was extremely nervous and it showed.

"

 **The French: 1 I know just the design for you, young lady 2 These are the dresses you want that will go wonderful with your wedding dress**


End file.
